onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Blue: Grand Data File
is the second databook. It was released on August 2, 2002 and covers material from Volume 1 to Volume 24, comprising all of the East Blue Saga and Alabasta Saga and the beginnings of the Sky Island Saga. While slightly shorter than its predecessor in length, ''One Piece Blue is much wider in scope, comprising two main sections: * Data File, indexing virtually every character in addition to every Devil fruit, animal, and island encountered thus far * Making of One Piece, collecting a considerable amount of behind-the-scenes material supplied directly by Eiichiro Oda These are interspersed by installments of the Luffy Pirates Four-Panel Theater, a new feature placing the Straw Hat Pirates (and Vivi) in yonkoma gag strips. Contents The contents proper are preceded by a set of commemorative stamps and iron-prints themed after the Straw Hats, as well as a One Piece Colors collection featuring: * Luffy from ''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (1999) #35's cover * Usopp from Chapter 221's color spread * Vivi from ''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (2002) #10's frontispiece * Chopper from Color Walk 1's cover * Sanji (and Luffy) from Chapter 64's color cover * Nami from Chapter 32's color cover * Robin from Chapter 226's color spread * Zoro from ''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (1999) #49's cover * A collage melding Gold Roger from Chapter 1's first panel, Luffy from ''Weekly Shonen Jump'' (1998) #17's cover, and the "Great Age of Piracy" splash page (complete with narration) concluding Chapter 7 History of the Adventure Summarizes every major story event from the first twenty-four volumes - with illustrations - up to the Straw Hats' departure from Mock Town in Chapter 226. Characters Directory Names and profiles every character from the first twenty-four volumes, up to Chapter 226's Shoujou and his Utan Divers. Each character is indexed by the volume (and, to a lesser extent, the exact page) of their first appearance. Unlike ''One Piece Red'''s character files, this section does not restrict itself to "major" characters, and includes a number of one-panel background characters (e.g. Samurai Batts), unseen characters (e.g. Willie Gallon), inanimate objects (e.g. Luffy's Fish-Man sketch from Chapter 69), author in-jokes (e.g. "AfrOda") and even caricatures of One Piece's real-life editors Takanori Asada and Takahiro Habuta. As a result, the individual profiles are much shorter, ranging from one page to one-twelfth of a page. Strange Animals Guide Examines the many different Animal Species inhabiting the world, following a double-axis spectrum divided into four categories: "Big Friendly" (A), "Small Friendly" (B), "Big Savage" ©, and "Small Savage" (D). Encyclopedia of the Akuma-no-Mi Provides a brief overview of Devil fruits, followed by an index of all specimens (and their respective users) up to Hina's Ori Ori no Mi. Zoans - the only type formally identified thus far - are given extra focus.Paramecia and Logia types were first identified and explained in the Skypiea Arc, around five months after this databook's publication. World Navi Usopp's Best-5 A collection of semi-serious rankings on many different topics, all arranged and narrated by Usopp. Eiichiro Oda's Workshop An in-depth diagram of Eiichiro Oda's home and workshop, divided into four quadrants. Treasure of Eiichiro Oda Examines the many oddities and memorabilia that Oda stores in his home, among them a cow skull, authentic pirate weapons, various action figures, and an autographed sketch from Akira Toriyama. Q&A Transcribes an interview between Oda and an unidentified fan, consisting of 76 questions organized into five sections. Process of Making One Piece Gives an overview of Oda's standard art tools (circa 2002), followed by an eight-stage examination of how a single page from Chapter 148 progressed from rough breakdowns to inked-and-lettered final draft. Logo Collection Depicts a number of the gag logos that Oda sometimes sketches onto the title pages he submits to Shonen Jump (inevitably replaced with the "proper" One Piece logo in actual printings). Among the more notable: * A Typhoon no. 16 Nears logo to mark the approach of Typhoon Nari * A Dragon Ball logo "accidentally" sketched while thinking about Goku's latest battle * A Gand-iece logo, complete with sketch of Mahatma Gandhi Fortune-Telling Admission Test A thirty-question test on One Piece trivia, with six possible rankings. Kobi-Meppo Diary Compiles the Diary of Koby-Meppo cover arc, resized to fit two or three installments to a page. Trivia * This book's cover illustrations of the Straw Hats would be reused for the cover of the 2003 video game Ocean's Dream (albeit with different outfits). References Site Navigation ca:One Piece Blue: Grand Data File fr:Databooks One Piece/Blue : Grand Data File id:One Piece Blue: Grand Data File Category:Databooks